1foxi
1foxi is the smoke monster that roams the Island. She is Hellraiser’s nemesis, and the two have a long running conflict. The Beginning of a Rivalry Not much is known about 1foxi before she was brought to the Island by Hellraiser. When Hellraiser brought 1foxi to the Island he asked for her advice of what to do. She complied and the two became friends. She then told him “Also I like to get other people to do my murdering for me and I lie a lot. Can I be your No 2? " Hellraiser accepted this and agreed to let 1foxi become his number two. When Hellraiser began to make the rules of the Island, 1foxi tried to make her own rule to add to the list, and even though it made Hellraiser upset that she made a rule without his permission, the rule has never been changed or removed from the list. But as a punishment for making a rule without asking first he demoted 1foxi to an intermediary role. 1foxi hated this and was so upset that she found Hellraiser’s most prized possession, a game of Senet, and destroyed it. Hellraiser didn't like this at all so after crying to his mother, he grabbed 1foxi from behind and dragged her to the light. He then proceeded to throw her down into the source. When she was sucked down into the light, she was transformed and emerged as a black cloud of smoke. She felt Hellraiser had taken away her humanity and wanted to leave The Island but as further punishment Hellraiser banned her from ever leaving The Island. This is what started the rivalry between Hellraiser and 1foxi. Life As a Smoke Monster After 1foxi was turned into the monster the first thing she did was to try to leave the Island. Hellraiser prevented her from doing so and she had a temper tantrum which ended with her killing Smother, the only other person on the Island. After killing Smother she gave Hellraiser a message "Hellraiser - watch your back mwahahaha." ''Since the rules prevent 1foxi from killing Hellraiser he didn't take much note of this warning. He taunted her by saying “''Once you've found a new body, wanna play a senet game?" This greatly upset 1foxi, who went on to uproot trees. During the years that passed, with only Hellraiser to keep her company, she tried out her different powers, appearing as the dead for one and creating illusions. Then one day, she found a wrecked ship in the jungle. She asked the surviving people who they were, and then she killed them. After she had killed the people on the ship, she ran into a man. She scanned his mind and found out he was Olicardus, and working for Hellraiser. She took the form of his beloved cat, Nadia, and tried to get him to kill Hellraiser, so she would be able to leave the Island. Olicardus was freaked out by this offer, but pretended to play along. When he later got back to Hellraiser, and Hellraiser had told him the story of 1foxi, he was concerned that she might kill the people he brings to the Island. So Hellraiser made it so that 1foxi couldn’t kill his people. When she later sought up Olicardus to find out if he had completed the task he replied that he was loyal to the protector. This made 1foxi even angrier, so she tried to kill Olicardus, but failed. Even more annoyed, she disappeared into the jungle. During the years that passed, Hellraiser brought even more people to the Island. 1foxi tried to scare most of them, or manipulate them, as she couldn’t harm either Hellraiser or his people. When feverishparade Bakunin joined up with Hellraiser in protecting the light, 1foxi made an attempt to have him turn to 1foxi's side to help him take out Hellraiser, but feverishparade was not able to be manipulated so easily. When Hellraiser said that he could turn whoever he wanted into a monster 1foxi made sure she warned everybody how horrible it was to be a Smoke Monster. 1foxi made several attempts to recruit people to her team but everyone joined up with Hellraiser in protecting the light. As she made several failed attempts to turn people to her side and to help kill Hellraiser she slowly grew more and more insane. Bathtubjin, The Island entertainment coordinator, invited everyone to a party, but when 1foxi made the mistake of telling people she was going to show up, Hellraiser made sure the area of the party was surrounded by ash to keep 1foxi out. She later attempted to kill Mr. IndyFriendly, looking like his lover Arturo, but failed at this as well. Afterwards she scanned Benjamin Linus and offered to make him no longer a virgin as reward for killing Hellraiser but this also failed. She later met with PhoenixUK and The Good Guy, discussing plans to kill Hellraiser (which never got carried out.) When Hellraiser was off-Island, he used his protector powers to trap 1foxi inside the cabin, surrounding it with ash. She was later freed, by a still unknown individual, yet it is assumed it was one of the Dharma Initiative’s people, as they were in league with each other. Many attempts were made by the Hellraiser team to kill 1foxi as well, like when they used Keamy and his men to hunt down 1foxi. This failed however as Keamy’s men got infected by 1foxi, and she had them eat his brain, with eggs. She later brought Keamy back as a reanimated corpse, as since that point he was referred to as zombie-Keamy. She later made out with Sporkabel, a sheriff of the Others who had defected. After they made out, Sporkable was infected to become a loyalist to 1foxi. Then suddenly a plane is torn apart over the Island. It’s flight 815. 1foxi searches the debris and find a corpse of a man, whom she imitates. She gains the man’s memories and learns that his name was Christian. She later messes with his son, SeanJack, in an attempt to break him down, and eventually kill Hellraiser. She later scans and tries to manipulate the other survivors of 815. As she is following after one of them, everyone suddenly timeflash, and looks up to see flight 815 crash again. She flies around the Island, looking for herself, but since she never talked to herself, she doesn’t find her past self. Then the wheel is put back on its axis, and everyone ends up in the right time again. When Titus Welliver arrived on the Island, she wanted to make out with him. He rejected this, and she got sad. She soon had to put her feelings aside, as PhoenixUK had summoned a Terminator using the Orchid station. It went on a killing spree, and he called on 1foxi to help him. When she first saw the Terminator, it tried to attack her, but without affect, and she was aroused by this. The Terminator also got excited, and they spent the night together. After a few days together at BrokeJack Mountain, a famous love resort on the Island, the Terminator was brutally murdered by Jackfaces. After finding this out, 1foxi had an emotional breakdown, and disappeared for a while, mourning her lover. She later makes an appearance, after finding the Light cave, and threatens to throw Hellraiser down into it. He doesn’t show up, but GrinningVincent happens to walk by, so she throws him into it instead, thus by creating GrinningCloudy (a white cloud monster.) After not being able to find Hellraiser, she uses what powers she has to bring the men in black to the Island. Tommy Lee Jones memory flashes Jin, who is now turned to their side. Tommy Lee Jones is killed by GrinningCloudy, who comes after 1foxi, and the two have a fight. GrinningCloudy creates a storm, disorienting 1foxi. After she comes to her senses, she gets annoyed hearing Jin talk about his wife, so she throws him into the Source, creating Jin T-1000. She runs into some Wraith’s disguised as humans on the Island. She kills them, and then there’s another flash, sending everyone except 1foxi, Hellraiser, GrinningCloudy and SeanJackAsh, to the future. She found the corpse of John Locke, and began imitating him. Later when Hellraiser arrived back through the Stargate (he had been taken by the Wraith) he came looking for 1foxi. When he found her, he brainwashed her into becoming his devoted slave (he had been taken over by a Goa’uld and DarthDesmond had built a hand device for Goa’uld-Hellraiser.) Hellraiser demanded that she bring him Sylar, which she did. She is taken to the Bateman statue, where Hellraiser orders the Others to start training as ninjas under DFaraday. She is later put in command as he is going to the Death star. Her destructive nature isn’t put on hold, as she orders the Others to start burning things. Her old friend, Sporkable makes a reappearance as things start to burn. 1foxi then proceeds to blow up the submarine used by Dharma to bring in new recruits. 1foxi also briefly commands Goa’uld-Olicardus to sweep the beach. Due to Sylar’s regenerative power, he escapes the Goa’uld brainwash, and soon convinces 1foxi to do the same. Enraged by this, Goa’uld-Hellraiser onboard the Death star, orders an attack on 1foxi and her team. 1foxi was unaffected by the blast, but Sporkable and Sylar was sent flying through the air. After the attack, 1foxi threatens to send Sylar after Hellraiser’s people. As he responds with that he has other worlds to conquer, she tries to warn all the people on the Island, and to possibly get them on her side. As things start to cool down, she waits to make her move. She feels that the protector has returned to the Island from the recently destroyed Death star, and she lets him know that’s she’s close by, using her intimidating siren sound. As DarthDesmond pulled the Cork out, she temporarily became human. She reverted into her smoke monster form, when he re-corked it not long after. She was angry that she had missed her opportunity to escape “this hell hole!” As Goa’uld-Olicardus warned the people on the Island that he had clones ready and prepared to enter the Source, to put the Light out yet again, she started to think of a way to kill him. During this time, PhoenixUK and DarthDesmond were preparing to re-enter the source cave and uncork it again, as a way to get rid of both 1foxi and Hellraiser. Unbeknownst to PhoenixUK, DarthDesmond had acquired several nukes from the future, which he detonated on the Island. The nukes destroyed the Stargate and the Dharma station the Tower, but the electromagnetic energy underneath the Island negated the blast from the nukes, sending all people on the Island (except for 1foxi & GrinningCloudy since they’re bound to the Source, SeanJackAsh since he's just a pile of dust, Ben'sUserNameIsStabby, as he was a whisper and thus unaffected by the nukes/negated EM energy and feverishparade Bakunin was protected by his eye patch) into to parallel universes. The Source and Cork remained intact, but the Island was turned into a barren wasteland, filled with radiation. People from the past arrived to the Island; Both 1foxi and SeanJackAsh had gone insane and suicidal from being at ground zero. 1foxi tried to commit suicide in human shape but was saved by Delphina with some magical water she had taken from the Temple. Now happy again and less suicidal, 1foxi and Delphina share a beer, until Delphina flashes away. STUFF HAPPENED..... 1foxi committed suicide.